The present invention relates to novel mono- and diepoxide derivatives of 23-deoxy LL-F28249 compounds. The term LL-F28249 is used to describe compounds produced by the fermentation broth of Streptomyces cyaneogriseus subspecies noncyanogenus deposited in the NRRL under deposit accession No. 15773. The morphological characteristics, compounds and method for their production are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 170,006, incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The LL-F28249 compounds are complex macrolids which have 5 olefinic bonds. The regioselective epoxidation of the C(26,27)-olefinic bond concomitant with or without epoxidation of the C(14,15)-olefinic bond, followed by replacing the hydroxyl group at the 23-position with hydrogen is the subject of the present invention. These mono- and diepoxy-23-deoxy-LL-F28249 compounds are useful for the prevention, treatment or control of helmintic, ectoparasitic, insect, acarid, and nematode infections and infestations in warm-blooded animals and agricultural crops.